Empty
by rockouttie
Summary: Akane's life after Ranma's journey. Does he come back? My first Ranma Fic.


Empty

Slowly getting up, Akane walked over to her window. Looking up the full moon glowed dangerously towards her, making her face shine beautifully. Although at first glance you might think she was the most angelic being on earth and of course admire her goddess-like features. When looked upon closely, though, you'd notice her wounded arms which had scars running down them. A few bruises could be seen also, along her legs and thighs. " Ranma…" Akane whispered in the wind, a lone tear falling down her pale cheek. By now the on looker whom thought at first sight that this girl was probably the most gorgeous and there for happiest person alive, would now think to themselves 'Why?' Akane couldn't help but get a flashback from the day Ranma and Mr. Saotome had left.

Flashback

"I'm sorry Akane, but I can't marry any girl until I'm an actual man." Ranma stated solemnly, looking down at the dirt beneath his feet. Akane, of course shocked at his statement, couldn't help but collapse at his feet. "No Ranma! You can't go, Please! Don't leave me!" Akane shouted between choked sobs. Ranma, feeling the need to comfort his fiancé, knelt down and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry 'kane I won't be gone for long, just long enough to clear my head and become a man." Ranma stated trying to ease her pain. "Ranma, you should know by now that I like you…just the way you are." Akane whispered against Ranmas chest.

"Look.." Ranma said while lifting Akanes chin and wiping her tears with his thumb, "I'll make it up to ya' when me and pop's return.." Ranma replied while grinning sadly. Akane, seeing his reassuring grin, decided to accept his offer. Ranma, looking at Akane, knew she accepted when he saw her weak hopping smile. Looking into each others eyes deeply, Ranma brought his face down lower to catch Akanes lips. Tilting her head higher, Akane closed her eyes waiting for him to close the gap. "Ranma! Son, lets get going!" Genma shouted from inside the dojo. Pulling apart quickly, the couple stood to say their last goodbyes.

"Sayonara Akane, I promise to write." Ranma whispered kicking the dirt a bit flustered from the past event. "Sayonara Ranma, I'll wait for you." Akane whimpered, trying to keep her voice steady. Just as Ranma walked past, Akane took that chance to hug him one last time from behind. Feeling warmth surround him from behind, Ranma turned his body and hugged Akane firmly. Akane leaned her head up to catch his cheek with her lips. Kissing him softly Akane whispered in his ear, "Come back to me." Ranma nodded feeling one lone tear falling down his cheek. Pulling apart reluctantly, Ranma looked at Akane one last time and walked away, all the while holding back a sob. Watching Ranma and Mr. Saotome leave, Akane finally fell to her knees, sobs wracking her body.

_One Week Later…_

Since the Saotomes had left, Mr. Tendo had started drinking sake non-stop. For some unexplained reason he had started blaming Akane on why the Saotomes had left. Kasumi, of course, had tried to calm her father down, but in the midst of that had gotten kicked out. Kasumi left and decided to let him cool down by staying at Dr. Tofu's for a while. This left Nabiki, Akane, and Mr. Tendo.

No one left to control Mr. Tendo, he started verbally abusing Akane calling her 'Fat, Useless' and even as far as calling her a 'Horror'. Nabiki did her best to comfort her younger sister, but it had gotten to the point to where Akane was broken, believing her fathers words.

One day after school, Akane came home alone. Nabiki had to stay back after school, because she was asked by the student council to do so. Akane, scared for her life, made a mad dash to her room. One step and she would have made it to the top, unfortunately, her father was already waiting for her upstairs." Why hello my little mistake." Her father snarled, reeking of sake. Staring fearfully, Akane noticed him coming closer. Backing away slowly, she was just about to make a sprint towards the door when she felt two hands on her shoulders. In a split second she was pushed down the stairs by her drunken father.

Walking down slowly with a glass of sake, Mr. Tendo waited patiently for his 'daughter' to get up. Pulling herself up slowly, Akane found that she had some forming bruises along her sides and a seemingly broken rib. Just as Akane stood she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head and heard a loud clatter from behind. Mr. Tendo had thrown his sake glass at her. Feeling a little light-headed Akane fell to her knees. Mr. Tendo, finding this disrespectful, started kicking her sides and then punching her where ever there was an opening. Blurry eyed and to the point of passing out, Akane found her father sleeping next to her. _I guess the beating mixed with sake was too much for his system to handle all at once. _Getting up slowly, Akane was about to get back at her father when guilt washed over her. Stopping at mid-kick, Akane held the stair railing and made her way to the bathroom. While in the furo Akane started voicing aloud," Maybe I should just leave.. Tell Nabiki about this and we can both go." Just as Akane was thinking about this Ranma's face flashed across her mind. _No I can't leave, I have to wait for him we promised to meet._ Making up her mind Akane decided to stay and suck it up.

End Flashback

This had been Five months ago. The beatings continued daily, since Nabiki had become student council president at school. Akane hid everything from Nabiki by just wearing knee high socks under her dress and a sweater over her arms. No one really saw that her smiles were fake and her eyes empty. Kuno stopped bugging Akane since he noticed that she lost that little flare which attracted him to her. The other boys stopped annoying her when they saw that she ignored them.

Now looking out the window, Akane felt as if her on sanctuary was the moon, along with her heart. Turning, so she could sit on her bed, Akane looked down at her arms. The wounds on her arms were self-inflicted. She started cutting right after it was announced that she was no longer taking Physical Education, which was also the night her father started beating her. Digging through her pillow case, akane tried to find her comforting companion. Taking the cap off her addiction, Akane simply lowered the thin blade onto her wrist. Taking a deep breath she drew the sin called a razor across her skin, letting the slight comfort consume her. Seeing that one was enough, she calmly capped her razor and just sat on her bed staring at the thin crimson line. Cleaning her cut after five long attentive minutes, she wrapped a bandage around her wrist, got comfy in bed and fell into a desperate sleep, thinking about the man she loved.

Sunshine glittered the top of Akane's bed. Getting up the young woman got her clothes and took little time to get fully primped and dressed. Walking down the hall and into the bathroom she relived herself and started her morning routine of exercise. Quietly stepping down the stairs, Akane found her father passed out on the dining table. Sneaking around him, she went out to start her morning jog.

Finishing her jog in a record time of ten minutes, she stopped at the Tendo mailbox to get the mail. Checking through all of the envelopes while walking towards the dojo, she made and abrupt stop.

Looking down Akane found a letter from Ranma. A tear slid down while her body did the same against the dojo wall. _Ranma you finally wrote…you big dummy._ What caught Akanes eye was from where the letter came from. The return address was that of the Tendo Dojo. "Hello, Akane."

Disclaimer- I don't own Ranma ½ or any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story, however, belongs to me. [insert evil laugh here

AN: Well, that's all folks! R&R Please. I might just right a sequal to it. ; )


End file.
